Dramione's Alphabet Soup for the Soul
by theslytherinprincess.xx
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts for the repeat of 7th year. They live in a shared Head dorm and become friends in the process. But will they remain friends, or will they be something more? In short, this is an A-Z collection of fluffy Dramione goodness. Read it, I promise you, it's good. Warning: The Alphabet Soup may contain traces of lemon.


**A/N: This afternoon, I suddenly decided that my final exams were not as important as writing a Dramione fanfic, so instead of revising for my upcoming math exams, I spent my day with Draco and Hermione :D**

**This fanfic will go from A-Z (as you can probably tell), so the next chapter will start with B, then C and so on ^_^ There will be 26 chapters in total :D**

**Warning: There won't be fluff in this chapter, since it is the first chapter. But I promise you, it will get better.**

**By the way, it's 4.30am in my country right now, so apologies in advance if I made any errors. I know you guys will forgive me though, I mean, you guys ARE super kind and loving, right? ;) But all in all, I do hope you enjoy the story, I'm a beginner at this, so no nasty flames please. If you hate the story, do tell me (but nicely since my weak heart won't be able to take harsh criticisms). But i****f you happen to like the story, please REVIEW and hit Like/Subscribe to boost my inflatable ego.**

**That is all.**

**Now go enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, everything in the amazing Wizarding World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling :)**

* * *

**~Dramione's Alphabet Soup for the Soul~**

**Chapter 1: Apple Pie**

* * *

_*Pop*_

Draco Malfoy looked up from his Potions essay about The Draught of Living Dead as Winky, one of Hogwart's kitchen elves popped into the living room of the Head's dormitory for the third time that night. The small, wrinkly creature with a large pair of round eyes and pointy ears was dressed in an oversized checkered tablecloth befitting a free elf, in her hand held a small basket covered with a piece of linen. With a polite smile, Winky nodded at Draco and timidly walked towards the dorm's small kitchenette where Hermione was banging around the pots and pans. Frowning, Draco looked up at the cuckoo clock to check the time— eleven o' clock. _What in Merlin's name was Hermione doing in the kitchen so late at night anyway? _He thought, as ran his fingers through his pale, silky blond hair. An amused smile played on his lips when his thoughts flew to a favourite memory.

"**What in Morgana's name have you done this time, Granger?" Draco sneered, surveying the mess Hermione had made in the Head's shared kitchenette. The whole kitchen seemed to have exploded—the beige walls were painted in thick yellowish goo, the floors were covered with discarded apple peels and the smell of burnt pastry hung thick in the air. **

"**I… I'm sorry… I was just trying to make an apple pie." Hermione stuttered as she lowered her eyes in shame.**

"**Don't worry about it though, Malfoy, I'll clean it up." she continued when Draco made no attempt to speak. Hermione gnawed at her bottom lip, cheeks growing redder as the silence ticked by. Embarrassment flooded her as she surveyed the ruined kitchen. **_**Ugh, I should not have tried to improvise. Look what happened… But then again, the damage wasn't that bad, I just need to clean it up with my wand. Why is Malfoy so pissed off? What a prick.**_** Hermione thought angrily, becoming more defensive as she glanced at him, who still stood there gaping at her. **_**Like a stupid fish.**_** She mused.**

"**Jesus, Malfoy, I said I was sorry! I miscalculated the time the apple pie had to be in the oven. Seriously, what on earth do you want me to do? Fall to my knees and beg for your forgiveness? Honestly, I thought we were over this stupid childhood rivalry. You know what? You are such an incorrigible prat, if you want to continue this silly spat, then I am more than welcome to…"**

"**Look Granger, you… um… you" Draco suddenly spoke, cutting Hermione off mid-sentence. **

"**What's the matter Malfoy, cat got your tongue? What's got your knickers in a twist?" Hermione snapped, unable to stand his silly antics anymore.**

"**For your information, Granger, I do not wear knickers. And what I had meant to say was you've got crumbs all over your hair." Draco smirked, fighting off the ungentlemanly urge to burst out laughing as he pointed towards the pie crumbs littered all over that bird's nest that she claimed as hair.**

"**Oh." The two pink spots returned to Hermione's cheeks as realization hit her. **_**Oh my god, how bloody embarrassing. **_**Swallowing her embarrassment, she tried one last attempt to keep her dignity intact. Lifting her head high, Hermione strode to the sink to brush the crumbs off her hair. But unfortunately, bad luck seemed to follow Hermione wherever she went.**

"**Hermi-Granger, watch out!"**

**Apparently, her slipper came in contact with an apple peel on floor and by the time she knew what was happening, she had ungracefully landed on her behind. Wincing at the pain, she rubbed the spot to soothe the throbbing. **_**Dignity my ass.**_** She muttered, glaring daggers at the apple peel. To her utmost horror, Malfoy burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, while tears rolled down his face. The air of his usual arrogance was replaced by genuine amusement and soon Hermione found herself laughing along with him.**

"**AHahha… I can't believe… ahahhaha… you're so clumsy, Granger." Draco spluttered and gasped, trying to catch his breath from the laughing.**

"**Stupid prat." Hermione retorted half-heartedly, a smile gracing her face. Pools of sparkling chocolate, brown eyes bored into his light gray ones. Suddenly, as if electrified, Draco's pulse sped up and he found himself unable to neither breathe nor tear his eyes away from the beautiful brown orbs. Perplexed by his own behavior, Draco attempted to ignore his rapidly beating heart. Masking his confusion, Draco then threw on his signature smirk as he reached out a hand to help her up.**

"**Sorry, couldn't help it. You know, you should land on your bum more often, it would make such an entertaining show."**

"**Insufferable git."**

"**Know-it-all."**

"**Hmph."**

* * *

_Clunk. Bang. Clatter._ "Bloody hell."

Draco was abruptly pulled out of his sweet reverie when he heard something in the kitchen fall and hit the floor. Worried, he placed his green quill back in the inkwell and sprinted to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ouch. Stupid oven tray." Hermione grimaced at her throbbing, blistered fingers from touching the extremely hot oven tray. She had forgotten to remove the tray from the oven before preheating it. By the time she realized she needed to put the pie on the tray before she could bake it, the oven was already hot. Which she then had the audacity to forget in her haste to take the tray out. _Well, at least I didn't drop the apple pie._ She smiled to herself proudly as she reached for her wand to heal her burns.

Suddenly, Draco's blond head appeared at the kitchen door, his lips creased into a worried frown. "Hermione, are you alright? I heard some sort of commotion here." _Well the kitchen seems clean and somewhat tidy this time. Draco_ thought as he surveyed the kitchen. The small amused smile on his lips disappeared however, when his eyes landed on Hermione's burned fingers. Without saying anything, Draco automatically pulled out his wand, knelt down next to Hermione and quickly conjured up a tube of burn-healing paste.

Hermione sighed in relief as Draco gently rubbed the thick, orange paste onto her burned fingers. The previous throbbing pain was receding and was instead replaced by a cool, tingling sensation. Hermione turned her attention to the boy next to her, whose concentration was solely on her burns. Hermione watched the way his pale blond hair fell over his eyes and the way his handsome face seemed to be etched in a permanent frown. Realizing the frown was caused by her, a sudden pang of guiltiness hit her. Wanting to ease his frown into a smile, she lifted her unwounded arm and raised her fingers to touch his face.

Draco jumped, surprised at Hermione's sudden touch. He raised a questioning eyebrow, while searching her face for signs of pain. Satisfied when he found none, Draco allowed himself a few moments to sneakily revel in her beauty. Gone was the bushy nest of hair, instead Hermione's sleek, chocolate curls had been swept up into a messy bun held up from a chopstick, leaving a few neglected strands to frame her heart-shaped face. Always the one to prevent awkward silences, Hermione decided to speak up.

"Thanks for healing me." Draco smiled at her words, his heart filling with warmth when she smiled back. Looking up through her thick lashes, Hermione held his gaze with her warm honey brown eyes that shone brightly in the dimly-lit kitchen. Draco watched her lick and bite at her lips nervously, feeling his breath hitch and heartbeat speed up. There were times when he wished that they were more than friends. There were times when he wished that he could capture those wonderfully luscious lips with his, once and for all. And the time was right at this moment. But alas, they were just friends and there was nothing he could do about it. Clearing his throat, Draco unwillingly tore his gaze away from hers before he did anything that could potentially destroy their fragile friendship.

"So baking huh?" Draco mused, trying to start a conversation, "How did you know I had a thing for desserts? Were you stalking me?" Draco teased, feeling much at ease as he slipped back into his comfort zone.

Hermione froze, her heart stuck in her throat as she felt her face heat up. Composing herself, she retorted, "Oh please. Why would anyone stalk you? You are too much of a proud and arrogant prat."

"Ouch, that hurt, Hermione. Why are you such a big meanie? After all I've done for you too!" Draco smirked, waiting for Hermione's comeback.

"Shut up." Hermione pouted, knowing he was right— that he had actually helped her tonight. _Ugh, I actually owe him one._

Draco grinned broadly, realizing he had just won an argument against the great Hermione Granger. Eyeing an apple on the countertop, Draco was suddenly struck with the urge to tell Hermione something.

"You know, I actually have a love-hate relationship with apples."

"Oh?" Hermione's interest was piqued. She decided not to say anything more because she sensed that Draco was about to tell her something important.

"Yeah, I've always enjoyed the taste of apples. Sweet, fragrant and juicy."

"Oh right, you ate apples all the time. I remember a time, I think it was third year, you were eating a green apple during Care of Magical Creatures class. Yes, I think that's it."

"Wow Hermione, I should've known you had a thing for me back then." Draco teased again, wanting to see Hermione's reaction.

Unaffected, Hermione simply rolled her eyes, "It was the class when you taunted poor Buckbeak."

"Hey, that Hippogriff attacked me and made me break my arm!" Draco's grin was soon replaced by a solemn expression. "Hermione, do you remember when I always disappeared at random hours during my sixth year? You probably already know this, but I was acting on the Dark… Voldemort's orders to fix the vanishing cabinet, so that I could let the Deatheaters in Hogwarts. I used to test whether the cabinet worked by throwing in apples." Draco swallowed, feeling his shame, guilt and anger bubbling to the surface. "So… now apples will always serve as a reminder of my dark past… Of my cowardice. Of my narrow-mindedness. Of my…"

"Draco, stop! Look at me. You are no longer the person you were. We've all witnessed the change in you. Harry, Ron and I, we all know you have changed for the better. You could have pointed out that Harry was in Malfoy Manor, I know you recognized us. But you didn't and you saved us, Draco."

"Yes, you've made mistakes and chose the wrong path but…" she paused, reaching out to trace the fading dark mark on his forearm. Draco shivered at the way Hermione's smooth fingers ghosted across his arm, swallowing a moan at the wonderfully tingly feeling. Draco closed his eyes to calm his breathing and tried to focus on what Hermione was saying.

"But you have realized that it was wrong before it was too late. You have tried hard to make up for your mistakes. And that, I think, is the most important." Another genuine smile graced Hermione's lips, lighting up Hermione's face.

_Like a angel. So beautiful._ Draco thought.

"Are you listening to me? All my sentimental speech about how glad I am to have become such good friends with you and you're just staring off into space? How dare you?!" Hermione frowned when mischief glinted into those beautiful mocha orbs.

_Uh oh._ Draco thought. _What is she going to do now?_

However, before Draco could form another coherent thought, he found himself covered in thick white powder from head to toe.

"Oh, so you want to play rough now huh?" Draco growled as he flung a handful of flour at a squealing Hermione.

"Catch me if you can." Hermione winked, throwing on a devilish smirk that would make any Malfoy proud.

With needing another prompt, Draco started chasing Hermione around the small kitchen and into the living room, hurling bits of apples, sugar and flour at her. Never the one to back down from a fight, Hermione tossed them back, hitting him square in the chest a few times.

"Why you little..." Draco lunged at her playfully and tried to tickle her into submission. Surprised at Draco's sudden change of tactic, Hermione jumped backwards, tripped over a fallen pot, lost her footing and fell backwards. On impulse, Draco reflexively grabbed her hand and spun her around, so that he could cushion her fall.

"Oomph." Draco's head hit the floor hard and he fell backwards, bringing Hermione with him. Hermione had toppled on Draco, pressing her soft body pressed against his hard one. Unaware of their awkward position, Hermione said nothing as she tried to regain her breath, resting her head against Draco's chest. Draco closed his eyes as he felt Hermione's chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He could feel the soft round curves of her hips; he could smell gentle burst of vanilla from her hair; he could feel her breath tickling his neck. _Oh Merlin, save me._ Draco thought, keeping his eyes closed, while drinking in her amazing scent, allowing the warm scent of vanilla to permeate his soul. When he decided to open his eyes again, he found himself staring at the same brown orbs that had haunted his every dream since the last apple pie incident.

* * *

She could feel it, the electricity that soared between them, the tension and heat radiating off each other like waves. She could not break away from his stare. His beautiful, grey eyes seemed to be devouring her, the intensity sending delicious jolts through her body. She could feel his whole body underneath her, his toned and chiseled body from years of Quidditch training. Hermione licked her lips.

_If she keeps doing that, I swear I'm going to lose control._ Draco thought, his deep stare unwavering as his eyes continued to be mesmerized by the pink tongue that occasionally darted out to wet the soft, pink lips. The tension in the air was palpable, but neither seemed to be aware nor care. Unable to quell his urge to kiss her, Draco found himself leaning towards Hermione, preparing to kiss her. _Closer, closer, closer._ Draco allowed himself to close to his eyes, to wait, to anticipate. Draco was aware that he was trembling with want and that his heart was beating erratically— beating for the desire to capture those soft, pouty lips. _Closer, closer, closer. _It was finally happening, everything he had dreamed about. _Closer, closer, closer._

_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!_

Just as their lips were about to touch, the wooden bird that lived in the dormitory's clock suddenly popped out from its home, announcing to the world that it was midnight. Snapping out from her trance, Hermione pulled back from Draco and gasped in horror and embarrassment. She could not believe what had happened, or more accurately, what was about to happen before the clock struck twelve. _Twelve? Oh crap? Oh Merlin's bollocks!_ Cursing to herself, Hermione sprung up and ran back into the kitchen, leaving a very pissed off Draco lying on the floor of the living room.

_Stupid, fucking bird. You ruined the whole thing. _Draco wanted to hex the stupid bird off the clock. He could not believe it. He had been so close, so _fucking _close to kissing the girl of his dreams. Now she stormed off and probably won't talk to him ever again. _Stupid, stupid git. Why on earth would you kiss her. Idiot._ Still fuming, Draco decided that it would be best if he apologized to Hermione for his stupid slip up.

"Draco. Draco." Hermione's sweet voice rang out across the dark room. Peering through the darkness, he could vaguely make out Hermione's form as she stood near the kitchen door.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really…"

"Shh… Draco, quick come over here before it's too late." Hermione ushered urgently.

Curious, Draco stood up and walked towards her.

All at once, the room seemed to come to life—hundreds of candles lit up the room, while rainbow-coloured confetti started exploding everywhere.

"Happy birthday, Draco."

Hermione beamed, her wonderful doe eyes lighting up again. Draco stared in amazement at the incredible girl standing in front of him. In her hands sat a freshly-baked pastry: the lattice crust was beautiful, crispy golden brown and on top of the crust sat a small candle. The candle's flickering flame seemed to add an almost angelic glow to Hermione's face. Draco sniffed and caught a whiff of warm cinnamon. There was another aroma, a rich scent of caramelized fruit, so deliciously sweet, so wonderfully juicy.

It was then that it hit him— **It_ was an apple pie._**

* * *

**A/N: Wow thanks for reading till the end! Hopefully that wasn't TOO awful :) But if you liked it, please R&R (sorry, I know I'm annoying, I can't help it :)) Also, please know that I probably won't be updating until after my exams, which is mid-May. Thanks for your time again :D**


End file.
